


Visionary Dream View

by MapleFruits



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleFruits/pseuds/MapleFruits
Summary: Once a prosper shrine in the past, Moriya Shrine in the present was now an abandoned and almost forgotten shrine with only a single shrine maiden living in it.It's only after a certain accident, that slowly, the secret hidden behind the shrine's mystery starts to unfold.
Kudos: 1





	Visionary Dream View

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that I've been writing for years and now... has been re-written fifth time, thanks to my somewhat obsession to Touhou and Moriya casts. Like the summary says, it's about unfolding mystery shrouded around the shrine from the perspective of outsiders. It'll be quite a long fic, and update will come irregularly.  
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

_There’s a saying, “all ghosts, when examined, are just withered flowers.”_

_However, is that truly some withered flowers? Or is it because we decide it as so, thus we can’t find the ghosts?_

_Truly, perhaps, that ignorance’s why myth stays as myths, and nothing more._

* * *

Autumn came without notice, and dyed the land with its colors.

Whenever the season’s breeze came to Moriya Shrine, the shrine yard would be filled with colorful red and yellow shades. They spread in random all around the shrine, turning what once beautiful into nothing but messes that had to be cleaned of.

Hatsuyume Nagisa, the shrine maiden of Moriya Shrine who had to clean it, didn’t like it.

“As expected of autumn… huh?”

Another sigh came out from her. But this time, it came after she had been sweeping for around half an hour.

By now, leaves and dusts from the front yard had been collected into single, hefty pile. Yet a single peek to the back yard, and one could easily tell that her work wouldn’t end soon.

“I wonder if there’ll be any business today….”

As if to distract herself from the never ending sweeping, she turned her gaze to the torii; the shrine’s gate where visitors came and went. Compared to before it had been swept, the area around it was tidier and cleaner.

…However, maybe that was why it looked lonely.

“…Oh, well….”

Nagisa shrugged. It was just the usual, nothing more or less than that. No point in waiting for something that might or mightn’t even come. She thought as her hands moved the broom back and forth to sweep the remaining leaves and dusts away from the pathway.

If there was no business coming, then all that left for her was tea time and nap. It was neither bad nor good, in a way, so she didn’t have any complaints. But of course, if anyone came with business, she wouldn’t reject them….

“…Nagisaaa!”

…Or so that was what she had thought, until an unwanted familiar voice called her from the shrine’s entrance direction.

There was no need for her to look up to know who it was. That voice, tone, and way to call her name which most people only know as “miss shrine maiden”; only one person she knew would do that. And for her, whenever that person came, she’d gain nothing but headache.

With neither sigh nor slumped shoulders, Nagisa closed her eyes and mechanically continued with her duty, treating the voice as if it wasn’t existent.

“Heeey, Nagisa!”

Unfortunately, the voice was persistent.

Instead of backing down, it got closer. Once only voice, slowly but surely, even the sound of approaching footsteps started to reach her ears.

But like the voice, Nagisa too, was stubborn. As if she was deaf to all but the brushing sound, she solely, single-mindedly continued on sweeping and collecting all the dried leaves into a single pile.

And so silence came.

Except for the brushing sound of sweeping, there was no other sound. The sound of steps had stopped, and the calling no longer came to ears. It was peaceful, as if the earlier call never came and filled the shrine.

Yet, even so, Nagisa’s attitude remained.

Since this was that person, there was no way it’d end just like that. Nagisa silently thought in her blindness. Believing simply on her intuition, she kept her eyes closed without dropping her caution away.

Now, where would it come from? Left, right, straightforward like the usual, or would she try anything stealthy and did it from behind? As her mind trying to predict where the stupidity would come from today….

…Suddenly, along with a feeling of resistance from the broom, strong, loud rustles came from below.

“Is this how you treat your visitor?”

And following that, the unwanted voice came into ears.

Whether it was because of the earlier resistance or she simply decided to do so, Nagisa finally stopped doing her duty. Her face denied any expression despite of what just happened. Taking a deep breath, she finally opened her eyes.

As expected, standing at front of her was a girl in middle school uniform. She wore red framed glasses, and her brown hair was modeled in pigtail.

From the voice alone, it was already unmistakable. And now that she saw the figure, there was no longer room for mistake.

It was the usual, unwanted visitor of Moriya Shrine, Usami Sumireko.

“Oh, isn’t it Usami?” With a poker-face and voice of clearly fake bemusement, Nagisa finally greeted the shrine’s visitor. “What are you doing here?”

“What? C’mon, I come from Tokyo and that’s how you greet me?”

“Then how do you want me to do it?”

“Greet me properly, will you? Like how a real shrine maiden should be! And after that, lead me to the guest room and offer some refreshment–”

“Sounds like a real pain. I’ll pass.”

Without letting another word to come out, Nagisa swiftly cut and denied it. Obviously, receiving such rude response, Sumireko’s blood started to boil and went to her head. 

Fortunately, before any explosion could happen, Nagisa sighed. Shrugged, she moved the broom to her right hand, and turned around.

“…Whatever. Get in. I’ll brew some tea.”

“Huh?” Hearing the ironic contradiction between her earlier denials and current action, Sumireko’s anger turned into confusion. She frowned and asked. “Didn’t you say it’s a real pain?”

“Only if I’m working, that is.”

After her reply, Nagisa didn’t wait any longer and immediately walked away. Her footsteps barely made any sounds as she tread her way inside the shrine.

Being left hanging in a daze just like that, Sumireko was dumbfounded. However, soon enough; when she finally understood what the words meant, her expression turned into that of a bright, cheerful grin.

“Why, aren’t you just being shy?”

Her question delivered to no one but the empty air, she excitedly followed the shrine maiden’s path into the shrine.

* * *

In the shrine living room, a bowl of rice crackers and two cups of tea were served on a rectangular-shaped tea table.

It was such simple, cheap refreshments one could get anywhere. Fortunately, because she was already used to the treatment of the shrine, there wasn’t even a single complain or insult spat out from Sumireko mouth, and she kept her silence by stuffing herself with the served snack.

“Rare for you to come on Saturday,” maybe it was because of the silence that the usually quiet shrine maiden finally said something. “Don’t you have school at Monday or something?”

“Hm? What are you talking about? Next Monday is holiday.”

“…Is it? What day is that again?”

“It’s Culture Day. The day of silver week, you know? Don’t tell me you don’t know.”

Frowned, Nagisa took another bite of the rice cracker and looked away as if trying to remember. No, rather than remembering, it was more fitting to say that she was trying to put that in mind.

So it was holiday. She silently thought. It was no surprise that she thought that way, however. For her, after all, every day could be holiday and work day. Whichever she saw fit would be then it’d be. So it never matter whether it was holiday or not.

“But Culture Day, huh…,” however, as if there was still something in her mind, Nagisa muttered in her bite, before then she turned her gaze back to Sumireko. “And you come here at Culture Day? For what?”

“A shrine counts as cultural spot, right? So I’m celebrating it in a way. Though, this place hardly counts as functional shrine, so maybe it doesn’t.”

“If you think of it that way, then you’re not celebrating, but just goofing off.”

Nagisa retorted the words calmly as she gulped the rice cracker, and Sumireko laughed over it. There was no sarcasm or anything in her laugh; it was simply an honest, amused laughter.

What Sumireko said wasn’t wrong though. Compared to other shrine, this shrine could be considered inactive with its lack of visitors and bad building state. If anything, it was lucky enough that at least in a month, there’d still be one or two visitors coming other than her for business, which was why the shrine still standing now.

Perhaps, it’s the works of the goddess blessings. Perhaps, it’s simply a fortunate miracle. Or perhaps, it’s because the shrine held a long-standing historical value so someone was trying to preserve it in a way or two. Until now, no one knows neither tried to look for an explanation behind it, so it remained a mystery.

After Sumireko’s laughter came to its end, she shook her head and pulled her rucksack closer. She opened the zipper and began to look for something in it.

“Oh, but for your information, I’m not lying when I said I’m celebrating,” With rustling sounds from the rucksack in the background, Sumireko spoke. “I come here today to ask you to celebrate the Culture Day together somewhere else.”

“…And where is this somewhere?”

“Hm… well, it’s out of the region, actually. Oh, get it.”

Carefully, Sumireko took out a tablet PC out from her rucksack. After it was out, she immediately began to operate it around….

...And before a minute count, stopped. With a nod and a hum, she turned the tablet around to show what was in the screen to Nagisa. ‘This. This is our destination,’ she said as she showed the screen.

Led by curiosity, Nagisa leaned forward to take a closer look on the screen, rice cracker hanging on her lips as she did so. Her expression had been sleepy ever since snack time started. However, when her eyes saw what was shown on screen, her sleepiness disappeared, and soon, it turned into an annoyed frown.

“…This is where you’ll celebrate the Culture Day?”

“Not you, but we,” Sumireko said with a wide grin. “It’s a fitting destination, isn’t it? It’s a nation-wide known culture spot with long myths and history behind it. With that and all other factors, it fits well with our objectives. What’s lacking in it?”

“Well, if you take it that way, then there’s nothing lacking in it. But looking at it from another way….”

“Looking at it from another way… what?”

“...Nothing. I just remember now how messed your head is.”

Sumireko gasped as her face turned red. If not for the tablet in hand, she’d have slammed the table angrily while lashing out about how great the plan was.

Whatever she was telling though, unfortunately, Nagisa wouldn’t hear it. No, she didn’t want to hear it. Holding her head, she let out a long sigh, and took a bite of the rice cracker. She did it to calm herself down. However, still clearly remembering what the screen just showed, it was impossible after all.

On the tablet screen that Sumireko tried to push, was the image of Yomotsu Hirasaka.

* * *

Yomotsu Hirasaka, or in myths, is known as the Gate of Yomi.

In the present, it’s located in Izumo. Along with the famous Ise Grand Shrine and Izumo Shrine, Yomotsu Hirasaka is one of the famous culture spots in the country.

According to the myths written in Kojiki, once, the Gate of Yomi was wide open, and anyone could get in there anytime as long as they were capable. Izanagi-no-Mikoto, in grief over her dead wife, Izanami-no-Mikoto, went there to pull his wife out of Yomi, only to be rejected because she could no longer get out of there.

Obviously, Izanagi-no-Mikoto was dejected. But as dejected as he was, he decided to stay by his wife side for the night. Eventually, it turned out to be a grave mistake. And because of that mistake and after great hurdle to escape Yomi, he sealed the gate with a giant boulder.

However, even when it’s sealed, Gate of Yomi still represented itself as the way to netherworld. Most likely, it’s because of that that there are rumors about “things” being caught on sight.

Thus, because of those “sight”, other than culture spots, Yomotsu Hirasaka also gains another title. It’s a title which represents myths and rumors of the people, which in this case, as a place where ghosts are said to show up and gather. In public, those places are known by one name:

Mystery spots.

* * *

“So, even if we go there, what do you want to do anyway?”

After the effortless attempt to ignore Sumireko’s rambling, Nagisa finally decided to speak when she began to feel her headache resided in.

Because of the question, the rambling finally stopped. Yet even then, the frown still didn’t go away from Sumireko’s expression, and so did her glare which was fixed on its initial target.

Just like how it was with her ramblings though, the glare didn’t bother its target in the slightest. In fact, the target was calm enough to take a sip of tea despite the glare she received.

It irked Sumireko even further. But knowing going further than this would only backfired, she grumbled her answer out.

“Do you even need to ask? You should know what we’ll do there already after all the trips we had before.”

“So you ask me to do that with you in culture spots, in Culture Day, of all day?”

“Yeah, that’s the thing. I said it a lot already, right? This is business. You can’t just get out of this business when you think it’s getting inconvenient.”

“Hn… well, that’s not wrong. And personally, as annoying as it sounds, doing that in such times sound interesting.”

“It is, right? Then–”

“–I’ll refuse though.”

“Wha– why!?”

Haste as it was for the silence to come, it once again left the room. Although this time, it wasn’t by anger but by bafflement and confusion.

Nagisa didn’t immediately give her answer. Like before, she took her time; this time by taking a rice cracker from the bowl and gave it a bite. It was after a gulp that she raised a finger up.

“Huh?” Seeing the gesture, Sumireko raised an eyebrow. “What’s with your finger?”

“Well, it means one reason.”

“Oh, so that’s what. Then what are you waiting for? Say it.”

Sumireko was getting impatient. And following that impatient urging, Nagisa finished up the rice cracker in hand before she put her hand down on the table and began to explain.

“It’s simple, actually. I’m not stupid. That’s all.”

“Hey, what does that means!?”

“There’s no other meaning, actually. I really mean it.”

“So you’re saying I’m an idiot!?”

For the last question, Nagisa cleverly kept her silence under the pretense of sipping the last bit of tea in her cup. It was already lukewarm, so it wasn’t as refreshing and relaxing compared to how it was minutes ago.

By each second that passed when Nagisa was taking her time, Sumireko’s boiling blood slowly climbed up to her head. Just by looking at her, it was obvious that she wanted to throw her cup to the shrine maiden’s nonchalant face.

Fortunately, before she could do so, the explanation’s continuation came to ears.

“Not really. What I’m saying is, from my shoes, doing this would be stupid.”

“Huh?” When she heard it, Sumireko’s already grumpy expression scrunched even more. Though, it wasn’t only from the earlier building rage. “What are you talking about? This is a scientific and academic trip. What’s stupid about it?”

Another persistent urging came.

Sumireko didn’t back down despite Nagisa’s clear evasive manner about the subject, and instead did the opposite. It was as if she didn’t care about what the other side felt. And perhaps, according to her act, she really didn’t.

There was no way to run from this. Knowing that fact just from Sumireko’s expressions alone, Nagisa finally let out a long, exasperated sigh. She wanted to take a sip of tea first before she did this. But remembered that her cup was already empty, she let out another sigh, this time shorter one, and turned to Sumireko.

“There are three problems.” She said while scratching the back of her head. “To be more exact, those are time, place, and costs.”

“Oh? And why were they a problem? Explain yourself.”

“…You sure act bossy when you want, don’t you?”

“But I’m the president here. Am I wrong?”

The question made Nagisa twitched an eyebrow. As her mind was already in track, however, she brushed it aside and simply continued.

“First problem is the time. Simply put, it’s not enough.”

“Hm…,” realizing that Nagisa was serious, Sumireko took it seriously as well. “And why’s that?”

“Obviously, it’s because we’ve only two days. The trip takes too much time. And I already said before that I can’t leave the shrine for too long.”

“Trip time, huh? Yeah, that’s true. Assumes we go by the earliest train tomorrow, we won’t arrive until afternoon. And for the trip back, to be safe, we’ve to take the earliest train in the day after tomorrow too.”

Nagisa nodded; silently agreeing with what Sumireko said. And yet, despite the truth that just came out from her mouth, Sumireko didn’t budge and kept going on.

“I already know that, and that’s fine for me. Tell me the next one.”

“Should’ve known you’ll say that…,” Nagisa muttered, before she continued. “For the place, the reason is obvious, is it?”

“You mean because it’s a famous mystery spot, so I can’t do as I wish?”

“…Why do you ask me if you already know?”

“Hey. I need to hear your reasons before I can decide whether I’ll allow you to not come or not. I’m an understanding club president that way.”

Sumireko boldly claimed with a smirk and stuck her chest out. Her effort to show her ballooning pride though, was immediately broken by an unbidden snort from Nagisa.

“What?” Surprised by the snort, her once proud expression got muddled by confusion, and she asked. “What’s with that laugh?”

“Nah, it’s nothing. I just see something funny.”

“…Are you making fun of me?”

After all, it came after she was showing off her pride. So of course Sumireko would be led into that conclusion.

Obviously, Nagisa still deny it, though this time with a wave of hand. She still, however, tried to hold her snort from coming out. There was no need to tell that she was clearly amused by this “something” she had found as funny.

Still, as amusing as it was for her, it left Sumireko hanging in confusion and discomfort. She didn’t like it at all, so she made a cough sound and immediately went back to the topic.

“Anyway, it should be fine,” Sumireko said to get Nagisa’s attention back. It surprisingly worked well. “It’ll be fine if I do it around midnight. Not much would dare to stay in mystery spots after the sun set. And that’s when we’ll start.”

“…Wait, you’ll set a camp there or something?”

“Ahahaha. If it won’t set off any unnecessary attention and it’s allowed to, I’ll do it.”

“Oh… so you’re still renting a room.”

Nagisa sighed. What she conveyed through her sigh was a mystery, however. Perhaps, it was relief because she sighed. Or perhaps, it was disappointment because of her expression. No one could really tell.

Then again, whatever it meant, Sumireko didn’t care. With the topic going back on its right track, all that left to ask was the last reason.

“And so, comes the last one. Costs, is it?”

“Yeah, costs.”

“Hm…,”

Sumireko paused. Apparently, unlike how it was with the other two reasons, it didn’t even take seconds for her serious, inquiring expression to relax. She let out a sigh.

“Yeah, seems it’ll be impossible to bring you on this trip, huh?”

“…?” The question made Nagisa frowned. “You won’t ask why for this one?”

“What’s there to ask? I mean, it’s you we’re talking about here. It must be because you’ve no money to go there, right? It’s classic coming from you. So what can I do but letting you free?”

“I see. Good that you finally understand me.”

“That’s not a compliment! And don’t say it as if even if you’ve the money you won’t go because you don’t want to!”

“Is it obvious?’ or so that was what transliterated from Nagisa’s expression. Without doubt, even when she didn’t mean to do it, she was successful on riling Sumireko up.

Thus, thanks to that exchange, another thunderous bam filled the room.

* * *

The sun had completely set itself on the west.

Despite everything that went on their earlier discussion, dinner in Moriya Shrine somewhat end in peaceful manners. Of course, there were conversations. But even then, the conversations were pretty much trivial compared to how it was before.

After dinner, the shrine maiden who had said her gratitude immediately began to clean the table up. Judging from her expression, it seemed like she was already sleepy.

“I take it you’ll stay here as usual?”

In the middle of her clean up, she suddenly spoke without looking up to who the question was shot. Sumireko, who was the one being asked, however, looked up from her cup.

“Yeah,” giving a short, simple confirmation, Sumireko put her cup down on the table. “I told you already that I’ll go take the first train in the morning, right?”

“Maybe you did; I don’t remember.”

“I did. So try to remember that.”

Sumireko reminded, somewhat sternly even when it sounded really arrogant. Of course, as she didn’t care about it in the slightest, Nagisa simply brushed it off.

“Guess I need to wake up earlier then,” without looking up, Nagisa said, and lifted all the dirty dishes and thrashes that had gathered into a tray. It was then when she finally looked at Sumireko. “Anyway, if you’re staying, then you can use the usual room. You can take care of the futon and all by yourself, right?”

“Yeah, that’s easy. Don’t worry about all that.”

“Good then. I’m tired already, so I want to sleep when I’m done with this.”

“Ahahaha, that sounds like those elderly who always complaints that they’ve a backache. Don’t tell me you’ve one?”

“…Who do you think make me this tired?”

Nagisa sighed. And in contrast to that exasperated sigh, Sumireko’s laughter was full of jeering, smug energy on it. 

Ignoring the mocking laughter, Nagisa made her way out of the room. However, as if she just remembered something important, her steps came into halt right when she stepped on the corridor, before apparently, she looked at Sumireko again.

“Hm?” Sumireko, who realized the sudden stop hummed. Her eyes affixed on the shrine maiden’s figure. “What’s wrong? You’re really not having a backache, right?”

“Why are you so insistent on pushing that into me?”

“Of course it’s because you acted that way.”

The question came along with the trademark grin; one Sumireko always wore whenever she was doing a low jab. Those things received, it was successful enough to make Nagisa glare at her.

Yet, there was no argument. The glare only lasted seconds as well. After a moment, the glare softened. Nagisa took a deep breath….

“In case I’m waking up late tomorrow, have a safe trip.”

…and spoke as she exhaled before she finally walked out of the room without waiting for any reply. Her steps softly echoed in the room, and slowly, slowly receded until it finally no longer came to ears.

Because of the sudden words, Sumireko was left dumbfounded. She stared at where Nagisa stood before in silence.

It took a moment for her to regain her bearing. And when she did, what first came from her was a snort.

“Really, is there even anything to be shy to say it face to face?”

Her words came out loud. Still, as there was no one but her in that room, she received no answer. She didn’t mind though. And as if she didn’t need any answer, she continued to sip her tea.

As the tea slowly warmed up her tired body, the shrine sank deeper into the warm, autumn night.


End file.
